I'll Cover You
by therunawaypen
Summary: While salting and burning bones in the middle of a snowstorm, Dean realized he doesn't have his jacket and the only other option is Castiel's overcoat. When he returns, he finds he isn't the only one wearing what doesn't belong to him.Sequel to "Baby, It's Cold Outside"


_Day Six of my OTP 30 Day Challenge!_

_Prompt: Wearing each others clothes_

* * *

Dean Winchester was not in a good mood. This probably might have been the result of the costly repairs he had done to his beloved Impala after it had been sabotaged by a coven of witches (he was still cursing the witches responsible, even after he had thoroughly "ganked" them).

And just when he thought that they could get the hell out of Couderay, Wisconsin, reports of a vengeful spirit began cropping up. Guess one of the locals hadn't liked his neighbors or some other bullshit and (he hadn't exactly been listening to Sam at that point) and had gone on a killing spree before being killed by the cops. Only he wasn't done killing apparently.

Poor Cas, who had yet to develop an immune system since becoming human, had come down with a terrible cold after spending the night in the Impala. And Sam was busy cleaning up the mess with the witches. So who got stuck salting and burning the son of a bitch?

"I hate Wisconsin…" He grumbled, grabbing his shovel from the trunk of the Impala before making his way into the frozen graveyard. It was going to be hard enough to get though the dirt while the ground was frozen, but doing it on his own…

This was going to be a long night…

He grunted with each time he pushed the shovel into the icy dirt and lifted it out of the grave. His fingers were already growing numb with the effort, but at least he couldn't feel the blisters forming on his palms.

Then he saw the first bits of snow fall onto the ground.

"Damn it, not again…" A shiver racked his body as the cold settled deep in his bones. "Where's my damn jacket…" He stomped back to the Impala, opening the door to grab his jacket.

Only to find it missing.

"Of course I'd forget the damn jacket while I'm in the middle of a snowstorm…" A stream of curses followed from Dean's mouth as he looked under the seats of his beloved Impala.

It was the beige fabric in the back seat that caught Deans' attention. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was Castiel's trench coat. He must have left it in the back seat after they had spent the night in the Impala. Dean couldn't help but snort at the memories of that night.

"Good old Cas…" Dean chuckled, grabbing the coat. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than freezing while he dug.

As Dean pulled the overcoat on, he realized it was a little tight in the shoulders. That was to be expected, Dean _was_ more broad shouldered than the ex angel. He just hoped it wouldn't interfere too much with his digging.

It occurred to Dean, as he finished unearthing the coffin, that Cas's coat made him look like a bigger creeper digging up a grave. It was a good thing no one in their right mind would be in the graveyard at that time.

Cas's coat was a mess by the time Dean ripped the top of the coffin open. He'd make sure to wash it before Cas had to wear it again. But until then…Dean poured the lighter fluid on the bones of the former killer.

"Adios, motherfucker." He smirked, lighting a match and dropping it into the grave.

He stayed just long enough to make sure the bones were properly burned. After that, he grabbed his shovel and got the hell out of the graveyard, heater cranked up as high as it would go.

It was a quiet drive for him back to the small town. He wasn't in the mood for music. All he wanted was to get inside where it was warm. Maybe take a hot shower…

There was a drugstore on his right as he drove down the road, and it reminded him of Cas, who was suffering through his first cold back at the hotel. With a sigh, he turned on his turn signal.

* * *

"Guys, I'm back." Dean called out to the motel room, shutting the door behind him. He set the paper bag he was carrying on the small table by the door.

"Welcome back, Dean."

Dean turned his gaze to the far bed, where Cas had been laying when he left. It had looked like Cas hadn't moved at all during Dean's absence except for the fact that Cas had taken the liberty of wrapping himself in Dean's leather jacket.

The jacket was bunched up around Cas's neck and shoulders and the sleeves partially covered the ex angel's hands. The dark haired man had even taken the liberty of zipping the jacket all the way, so the top of the zipper was resting just under Cas's chin.

The hunter couldn't help but smile, "Try not to get snot on my jacket, alright?"

Cas nodded, "I believe Sam left the tissues in order for me to clean any excess mucus."

Dean snorted, "Good for Sam." He sighed, shrugging off Cas's overcoat. "How are you feeling?"

"The pressure in my sinuses is much more intense than I am used to, my throat seems to hurt with I swallow, and I am sure at least three of my lymph nodes are swollen to fight this infection." The former angel nodded, "I think I am hungry as well, as it has been over 8 hours since I last ate, but I have no desire to eat."

"Yeah…that sounds like a nasty cold alright." Dean nodded as he rummaged through the bag, "You should eat though. I got some Cup of Noodles for you, as well as some cough syrup and Nyquil for when you need to sleep tonight."

Cas's blue eyes, slightly dull with sickness, were watching Dean intently as Dean unwrapped a package of ramen and began running the hot water in the small kitchenette in their room. It took several minutes for the water to get hot enough to cook the noodles, and Dean didn't say a word while he waited. Once the hot water was in the cup and the noodles were cooking, he looked back at Cas.

"I apologize for inconveniencing you." Cas's voice was scratched and raw sounded (even more so than usual).

Dean snorted, "I was driving by the store and I knew you probably needed this stuff." He nodded, "This aint the first time I've cared for someone who's sick."

"Yes…you tended to Sam a number of times during your childhoods." The dark haired man nodded slowly, "Most notable was his bout with strep throat when he was 13. You carried him to bed after he emptied his stomach contents in the bathroom."

"Nice to know you still know everything about me." Dean nodded, checking the noodles before bringing the cup over to Cas in the bed. He walked back to the bag and opened a box of plastic forks and fished one out, handing it to Cas, "Those might not be the tastiest noodles you've had, but they should be mild enough not to upset your gut."

Cas nodded, taking a few bites of the ramen, "A simple wheat based noodle in chicken stock with freeze dried vegetables…basic starch and liquid."

"A staple for anyone who is sick." Dean smirked, "And in case you were bored, I picked up a couple movies we can watch on Sam's computer." Before Cas could open his mouth to comment, Dean added, "No pizza man. The _Bourne_ movies were in the 5 dollar bin for some reason."

"I am not familiar with that reference."

"Not a reference, don't worry." Dean chuckled, grabbing Sam's laptop from the table, as well as _ The Bourne Identity,_ "We can watch while you eat."

While Dean was setting up the movie, he noticed Cas was getting himself comfortable with his cup of ramen and zipped up in Dean's jacket. While Cas wasn't a leather guy, Dean had to admit he liked the way he looked in his jacket. Hell, maybe that was the possessive side of him talking. Once the movie began to play, Dean kicked off his boots and propped himself next to Castiel, ex angel of Thursay.

It was only after Jason Bourne had walked into the Swiss bank that Cas turned to Dean, "Dean…why are you wearing my overcoat?"


End file.
